Unrequited
by ArtemisFallen
Summary: This is a Mass Effect one shot taking place during Mass Effect 2. The story is about Zaeed Massani and how he deals with his growing affection for Commander Artemis Shepard. This story also shows just how deadly Zaeed can be when the situation calls for it. I wrote this at the request of a few Zaeed fans -) Warning: Violent content and some strong language.


Zaeed found himself thinking of Shepard again in his secluded area of the ship as he was changing out of his armor. When he had first met the Commander on Omega, he hadn't been sure of what to think of her. She was Alliance brass, now working for Cerberus. He imagined she'd have a stick up her ass the size of the Illusive Man's payroll with his superior attitude to boot. But Zaeed had been wrong. Shepard was good to her crew and she was loyal. However, that didn't make her weak. She was a hard ass when she needed to be, sending her enemies running like spineless Vorcha.

He'd watched her threaten Batarians, head butt Krogans, kill Collectors, take out a Thresher Maw, and scream down the Quarian council. Shit, she'd even befriended a Geth. Zaeed chuckled to himself. No one got in Shepard's way and lived. He admired her for that.

He also enjoyed the times when she'd come down and see him. He would entertain her by telling her detailed accounts of his past missions. She listened to him avidly. She had even taken a fancy to his old rifle, Jessie, right away. This only endeared Shepard more to him. His respect for Shepard grew quickly. He loved to watch her reactions to his stories of blood and death. She would smile at the violence, glancing at him with admiration. Zaeed also enjoyed watching her fingers as they danced over Jessie, as if Shepard longed to feel the power of the old girl in her hands. Zaeed would've given anything to let Shepard shoot her just once.

Zaeed shook his head and grabbed for a clean shirt. He was a bloody fool. He was more than twice her age. Shepard was young enough to be his daughter and for all he knew, could have been his daughter. He was sure he had fathered a few bastard children over the years. He smirked at the thought. What would the universe do with another one of him? It'd already shot him in the face and left him for dead. But here he was, still gripping the bastard by the balls and glaring it down. It would take much more than a fucking bullet to stop Zaeed Massani.

Zaeed's thoughts drifted back to Shepard. She wasn't his daughter, not a chance in hell. However, that didn't change the fact that she was a woman. A woman he respected beyond measure. A woman he'd come to trust with his life. A woman he found incredibly attractive and longed for day after day. He felt an ache for her and pushed it away. She was already with that Turian, Garrus. Zaeed scoffed, jealousy pricking at him. He rung the shirt he still held angrily in his hands.

_She chose a Turian, _he grumbled to himself. _As if her own goddamn species wasn't good enough for her._

His momentary flare of anger subsided quickly. His resentment was unprecedented. Zaeed could see why Shepard had grown fond of the Turian. Garrus had been on her team before, so she trusted him. He was a natural with guns and had a good sense of humor. Zaeed had tried to hate Garrus, but found himself bonding with the charming bastard. Garrus was young and undisciplined, but had a helluva good heart. He'd even started a mercenary group on Omega, earning himself the name Archangel. Hell, the tough son of a bitch had even taken a rocket to the face and survived. Begrudgingly, Zaeed admitted to himself that he liked the Turian.

"Zaeed," Shepard's voice ripped him from his thoughts. Zaeed glanced up, keeping a calm demeanor. He hadn't heard Shepard enter and wasn't going to let her know she'd caught him off guard. "Am I interrupting?" She motioned to his bare torso.

"Shepard," Zaeed addressed her in a low gravely tone. "Not at all. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He leaned up casually against the wall, discarding the shirt.

Shepard smiled and Zaeed felt his pulse quicken. The scars from her cybernetic implants were fading, but still adorned her cheeks and jaw. He found them quite appealing and hoped she wouldn't take Dr. Chakwas up on her offer to fix them.

"Well," Shepard walked towards Zaeed and pushed herself up against the wall beside him. Her shoulder rubbed against his. He inhaled and could smell the lingering remnants of thermal emissions on her skin despite the shower she had taken. Shepard always smelled like battle to him. He loved it.

"I was thinking that Cerberus has provided us with a lot of things except for one very crucial necessity," she mused softly.

"And what would that be?" Zaeed asked, peering down at her blonde hair, wanting to know if it felt as good as it looked.

"A bar," Shepard answered.

Zaeed felt a grin widen across his face. "A drink does sound bloody amazing right about now."

"I was thinking we could go to Omega," Shepard continued. "You know, for a little R&R."

"You want to go to that shit hole for rest and relaxation?" Zaeed asked with a note of surprise.

A playful smile spread across Shepard's face. "There's no rest for the wicked."

"Now you're talking," Zaeed laughed. "Alright, Shepard, I'm game."

"Good," Shepard said, keeping her position next to him. She turned her head and studied him closely. "I don't think I've seen you without your armor on before."

Zaeed nodded. He'd been painfully aware of his lack of garments the whole time Shepard had been next to him. In fact, he had kept his shirt off just to impress her. He'd heard she liked scars.

She reached out and her finger gently rubbed over a scarred and sunken mark on his chest. "What's this from?" She asked.

"Krogan," Zaeed answered, reveling in her touch. "Damn thing bit me as I was trying to hack his head plate off."

Shepard chuckled. "How'd that work out for him?"

"I let him keep his plate," Zaeed answered, smiling at the memory. "I cut off something else instead."

Shepard studied Zaeed's body carefully and he loved the attention. She went to touch an old knife would on his abdomen, but hesitated.

"Don't be afraid to touch them, girl. It's not like they hurt anymore," he said gruffly, hoping for the caress of her fingers once again.

Shepard slid her fingertips over the scar that rose in a ropey thread from his abdomen. "What's this one from?"

"Now that one's special," Zaeed said. "I was hired to take out some Batarian slavers. They were abducting Drell children. I can only imagine what they were doing with them. As it was, I cut through the Batarian squad and reached the cages where they kept the children. A young blue Drell approached me. Unlike the others, she was unshackled." He shrugged at the memory. "She wasn't a child, but looked harmless. I let my guard down and she thanked me by sticking me with a knife."

"What did you do?" Shepard asked, a hint of concern flashing through her features.

Zaeed hesitated, wondering how Shepard would react. "I pulled it out and returned the favor. Turned out the operation was hers and she'd just hired the Batarians. She was betraying her own kind."

Shepard continued to study Zaeed's scars, seemingly untroubled by his confession. "Sounds like she got what she deserved. I would have kept the knife."

Zaeed reached down and patted his leg. "I did." He unsheathed the knife and handed it to Shepard.

She took it, studying the blade appreciatively, running her fingers across the sharp, pitted edge. Even though the long curved blade was worn, it shone viciously in the light. The handle glowed as black as the abyss.

"It's beautiful. What do you call her?" She asked.

Zaeed blinked in surprise. "She hasn't got a name."

Shepard took Zaeed's hand and placed the knife back into his palm. He watched her movements and relished in her touch. His fingers curled around the knife and her hand.

"With a story like that, you should think of one," she remarked.

Zaeed gazed into her violet eyes and knew only one name would ever befit the blade he held. "I'll look into it," he mumbled as the touch of her skin left his.

"See you on Omega," she called over her shoulder as she walked slowly out the door.

Zaeed sagged against the wall, his heart thundering in his chest and his breath ragged. "Right," he breathed, clutching the knife to his chest.

He closed his eyes and squeezed the handle of the bladee. "Shepard…" he whispered to it.

Zaeed walked into Afterlife, trailing Shepard slightly. The club pulsed with heavy bass music and buzzed with low lights. Zaeed could smell the sweat and alcohol. An Asari dancer stood at the bar as they entered. Her eyes met Zaeed and she tugged playfully at her bottom lip with her teeth. Zaeed gave her a wink and the Asari smiled, turning her face away shyly.

_Oh, she's good,_ Zaeed thought to himself as he stared at her.

Zaeed was startled to feel Shepard's warm breath caress his ear. "How about a dance, Massani?"

Zaeed's heart leapt up into his throat at the offer. He stared at Shepard, his mouth refusing to move, hanging slightly agape.

"I…uh, I…" He stammered. Shepard's eyes crinkled with a lovely wickedness as she turned to approach the Asari at the bar.

Zaeed exhaled in disappointment. For a moment, he'd believed that Shepard was going to dance for him. Foolish.

Shepard returned to Zaeed a moment later and laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's on me. Enjoy, Massani. You've earned it."

Zaeed placed his hand on top of Shepard's and gave it a small squeeze. He looked into her eyes and resigned himself to his fantasies of her. "Thanks, Shepard."

"I'll catch up with you later," Shepard said. "I'm going to go check in with Aria." She slid her hand off his shoulder and Zaeed had to use all his willpower to let her hand go.

"You do that," he muttered as he watched Shepard walk away.

The Asari dancer approached Zaeed seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's some friend you've got there," she commented. "She paid for the full package."

Zaeed gazed down at the blue girl who clung to him. Her dress was tight and revealed the swell of her breasts, yet all he could see was Shepard. "Yeah, she's something else."

The Asari dancer leaned into Zaeed, her breath tickling his ear as Shepard's had done moments before. "Why don't we go somewhere private?"

The memory of Shepard's breath and touch lingered with Zaeed. He stared at the pretty Asari dancer who hung off him. Her eyes danced with excitement.

"After you," Zaeed mumbled softly, his mind still focusing on the fleeting moment with Shepard.

Zaeed pulled his armor back on as he ran down the hallway. He'd been lying in bed with the sleeping Asari dancer when Jack messaged him that something had happened to Shepard.

"What in the bloody fuck is this?" He swore as he saw Jack and Grunt holding Shepard between them.

"A Batarian bartender called Forvan poisoned Shepard," Grunt growled. "He doesn't like humans. Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

Rage boiled through Zaeed. "Is she going to be alright?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Jack snapped. "Do I look like a doctor?"

Zaeed growled lowly at Jack and took Shepard's chin in his hand. He pulled her face up gently and appraised her. She opened her eyes and stared distantly at Zaeed. She was pale and groggy, but her eyes were clear.

"Get her to the Normandy and to the Doc," Zaeed ordered. "I'll take care of this."

Grunt nodded and hoisted Shepard up protectively in his arms. Jack followed him. Zaeed turned to leave, the heat of his anger rolling through him. He clenched his fists in an effort to control the fury which shook them.

"Hey, Zaeed," Jack called.

Zaeed stopped and cast a backwards glance at Jack.

"Make him bleed," she said bluntly and left.

Zaeed felt his mouth twitch in anticipation. It was what he did best.

Zaeed sauntered up to the bar and leaned against it. Without a word, the Batarian bartender poured him a drink and slid it over to him.

"No charge," the bartender said.

Zaeed glared down at the drink and ground his teeth. "Thanks," he grumbled. "Forvan, is it?" He asked as he reached for the glass.

The bartender looked at him. "Yeah. Do you I know you?"

"Nope," Zaeed said and pulled the glass closer.

Forvan shrugged and looked away. Zaeed took the opportunity to throw the drink in Forvan's face. Forvan yelped in surprise, his hands rushing up to his eyes. Zaeed swiftly slid up and over the bar, his feet firmly planting against Forvan's chest. The Batarian fell to the floor and Zaeed straddled him, pinning him down.

"Please… please!" Forvan panted as he tried to reclaim the air Zaeed had knocked out of him.

"Beg all you want," Zaeed uttered, grinding his fist into the Forvan's chest. He felt the snap of bone and Forvan cried out loudly. Zaeed worked the broken bone for a moment, feeling it jut sharply against Forvan's taut skin. He let out a satisfied grunt at the high pitched wail Forvan began to emit.

"Help!" Forvan gasped painfully.

"No one here cares what happens to you," Zaeed taunted. "But I care what you did to my friend." Zaeed reached down and freed his knife from its sheath, brandishing it so Forvan could see. "Meet Shepard."

Fear flooded Forvan's features. "I… it wasn't me!"

Zaeed grabbed Forvan's hand and cleanly sliced off two fingers. The Batarian howled in agony.

"We don't like liars," Zaeed growled, thinking of shoving the severed fingers down Forvan's throat.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Forvan chanted. "Please, I'll never do it again! I promise!"

"You're right about that," Zaeed whispered, leaning in close to him. "We humans have a saying. Know what it is?"

Forvan shook his head back and forth rapidly, terror emanating from him in waves.

"An eye for an eye," Zaeed spat. He raised the curved blade and sank it slowly into one of Forvan's eyes, twisting it for embellishment. He wanted the slimy asshole to feel every goddamn moment of it.

Forvan struggled against Zaeed, his wails drowning out the music. Zaeed took his time and removed the blade.

"Which one shall I do next?" He asked with the blade hovering over Forvan's intact eyes.

"No! NO!" Forvan screeched as Zaeed began to casually scrape the blade over another eye, sinking the tip of the blade into the soft mass.

"You fucked with the wrong person," Zaeed said, removing the eye from the socket. His rage overtook him again and he leisurely dug out the Batarian's other eye.

"One eye left so you can watch me kill you," Zaeed mumbled. He looked around and saw the canister containing the contents the bartender used to poison his human patrons.

"Looks like you could use a drink," Zaeed said, grabbing the bottle.

Forvan shuddered and sobbed under Zaeed's weight, blood pouring out of his three decimated eye sockets and pooling onto the floor.

"Drink up," Zaeed commanded, pouring the poison into the Forvan's empty eye sockets.

The screaming resumed as the poison flooded through the Batarian. He writhed in torment, bucking Zaeed off him. Zaeed stood up and watched as Forvan's body seized in agony, twisting and shuddering. Zaeed took the canister and shoved it as hard as he could into the shrieking Batarian's mouth, shattering his teeth with the quick motion. Forvan's screams became treacherous moans followed by a sickening chorus of choked gurgles. His body seized again and a green liquid burst from his pores. Forvan's body went rigid and then still. Forvan was dead and Zaeed felt satisfied in the manner of the Batarian's death.

Zaeed wiped the blade of the knife clean and admired it for a moment before slipping it back into its sheath. He jumped the bar and walked casually out of Afterlife to return to the Normandy.

Zaeed stood over Shepard as she lay in the medical bay bed. She was sleeping. He crouched down and listened to her breathing, reassured at the steadiness of her breaths. He reached out and brushed a strand of her blonde hair off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. He had always wanted to touch her hair. It felt as good as he hoped it would feel.

Her eyes fluttered and she opened them. She looked at Zaeed and stretched in the bed. A pang of guilt spread through him. He hadn't meant to wake her up.

"Hey Shepard, I was just checking in. I didn't mean to wake you," he said genuinely. "How're you feeling?"

Shepard smiled and sat up. "No need to be sorry. I feel fine. Dr. Chakwas just wants to keep me here until the tests come back."

"That's good," Zaeed said, trying to hide the relief in his voice. "Well, I should…"

"Thanks, Zaeed," Shepard said, cutting him off. Zaeed gave her a quizzical look. "I know you took care of the guy who poisoned me. I remember that much."

Zaeed nodded, pleased with himself. "I gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"An eye for an eye?" Shepard asked with a smirk.

Zaeed braced himself against the surprise that flooded through him. She had used the exact term he had. The coincidence baffled him.

He swallowed hard and struggled to force the words from his dry throat. "Anything for you, Shepard."

"Stay and talk for a while," Shepard said. "Maybe we can figure out a name for your blade."

"I've thought of a name for her," Zaeed confessed. "I've named her after the bravest, toughest, and most resilient person I've ever met." He gazed at Shepard and was rewarded with a smile. "I hope you don't mind."

Shepard reached out and took Zaeed's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm honored, Zaeed. I'm glad you're with me."

Zaeed's heart began to race. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He felt himself start to drift towards her, his eyes locked on her lips. Shepard moved towards him and his lips brushed her cheek as she embraced him.

"You're a good friend," she whispered in his ear.

The comment snapped Zaeed back into reality and he reluctantly returned Shepard's hug, penetrated by the knowledge that their relationship would never surpass friendship.

"Yeah," Zaeed agreed, struggling to keep his voice even, grateful that Shepard couldn't see the devastation in his eyes.

The word hung over him, darker than any threat he had ever faced.

_Friend…_

"Back at you, sweetheart," he said softly.


End file.
